The Light in Knockturn Alley
by TheSpectrespecs
Summary: Can now be read on my AO3 account - apologiestoanderson
1. Borgin and Burke

_Ding ding._

The small bell on the top of the door of Borgin and Burke's chimed quietly, the large door creaking open. Severus Snape stepped inside, his hooked nose wrinkling slightly as dark hues scanned his environment. He always knew what to expect in the dark shop, but it didn't mean he was comfortable with the atmosphere. No matter how many times one visited Borgin and Burke's, one couldn't get used to the dusty surfaces, cobwebs hanging from practically every protruding item and the general murky atmosphere of the shop.

The Potions Master found himself slowly stepping through the small shop, his fingers lightly brushing over the surface of an antique table. Briefly glancing at his fingers, he then rubbed them together, allowing the dust to drop onto the floor. The shop wasn't exactly number one on Severus' top ten places to visit, however there were several reasons as to why visiting was beneficial. It kept the Dark Lord less wary of him. Of course he couldn't fully be trusted until he killed Dumbledore, but he knew that being seen in a dark artefacts shop would do well for his reputation. Not only that, but they did have a fantastic selection of books.

Not fantastic in the sense that there were many, quite the opposite in fact. There were only few books, but what books there were, were worth their weight in gold, very rare, often unseen, often with notes in them. Severus found them very useful when it came to his potion research as well as the creation of new hexes. Strolling over to the large bookcase, he tugged out a rather small, dusty book, pages loose from age.

"Good afternoon professor!" came a rather enthusiastic voice, something rather out of place for the shop. It was dark, dreary, miserable. Severus shot a glance over his shoulder, his eyebrow quirking slightly at the sight of the man behind him. He allowed his dark hues to trace over the other for a few moments, taking in his appearance. He was in his late 30s, only a couple of years older than the teacher, messy blonde hair and slight red marks on his chin from razor burn. A grin plastered across his face, he held his hand out towards the other.

"Can I help you?" Severus drawled out, slightly confused at the situation in front of him, his hand reluctantly reaching forward to shake the other's.

"Of course. My apologies," said the man. "It's just… it's been so long since I've seen you, so long indeed."

"I should say so," Severus said. "Who… are you?"

"Oh, my name is Emeric. I work here."

"Charmed."

The shop assistant smiled a couple of moments, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think of something to talk about.

"I didn't know Borgin was taking on workers…" Severus said simply.

"He wasn't, not originally… but with Burke's passing I actually got his room. It's rather comfy," Emeric said with a nod, gesturing upstairs. "It's been so long professor, you know, the years have actually been wonderful to you."

The Slytherin's hooked nose wrinkled slightly, shooting him a sharp, suspicious glare. "What is the cause for such flattery?"

"It's not! It's not flattery I'm just… well, being honest," he said, feeling slightly nervous, then quickly stepping forward, lightly touching Severus' back. "Well can I help you at all sir?"

"If I wanted your help I would've asked," Severus said very slowly, staring the blonde shopkeeper down. Frowning a little, he stepped back.

"Well… you do come here often, don't you?"

"Enough to get to know someone," the potions master said, quickly shutting the book in his hand. "If that's what you were referring to." He kept his suspicious glance on the man, frowning. "I will be back tomorrow. I plan to meet a good friend of mine and my Godson…."

"Your Godson, how lovely," he said happily, then leaning against the wall. "I never did congratulate you on the teaching job, you should be proud…"

"Right. Is there anything you were wanting from me? A potion perhaps? Secrets?" he said, getting progressively annoyed, leaning in towards the elder male, dark hues glaring up into the lighter ones. "Flattery really is pathetic…"

"I told you I'm not flattering you professor," Emeric replied, frustration in his voice. "I know you don't remember me. It was expected. However I'm not that low."

Severus scanned over his face, looking for something, anything to detect he might not be genuine. After a brief moment, he then sighed, looking away from the other's sincere expression. "…Then I'll just take this please."

"Two galleons," the man said, moving behind the counter, ringing the Slytherin up. Holding out his hand to accept the coins, he felt himself smile as his fingertips lightly, only briefly brushed across his hand. "Thank you, and… I will be seeing you tomorrow?"

"…Indeed," he replied, tucking the book away and giving him a curt nod. "Until then, Emeric."

"Until then Severus," he said with a small smile, watching as Severus turned on his heel, opening the door and leaving.

_Ding ding._


	2. Borgin and Burke's II

_Ding ding._

"So you did come back."

The door of Borgin and Burke slowly creaked open, the dark figure of the Potions Master swiftly entering once more, his shoes making small puddles on the floor from the harsh rainwater outside. The door shut behind him, his charcoal hues dragging themselves over to lock upon the shopkeeper.

"Indeed…" he said, then making his way over to the counter, placing his hands on the dusty surface. "I am waiting for a good friend, as I said."

Emeric gave a small smile, allowing his hand to gently touch the younger male's, only to have Severus tug back his hand, giving him a suspicious glare again. "So… uh," he started. "Can I help you with anything or are you just waiting for your friend?"

Severus huffed, folding his arms, a small wrinkle forming o the top of his nose. "If I had any more business to attend to here I would've done it yesterday. I very much doubt you would have any new books in here since, nor any news to report…"

The blonde sighed a little, briefly looking towards the harsh weather outside, taking out a towel from under the counter. "You really should take care of yourself more," he said, eyebrows furrowing into a frown, moving the towel up over the Slytherin's head, gently rubbing. "You take such care of others, you should take more time for yourself."

Severus scowled harshly up at him, standing still as his hair was pat dry. "And how on Earth would you know what I do?" he asked before a soft sigh escaped Emeric's lips once more.

"Well, I remember you from my days at Hogwarts, of course," he said with a nod. His hand gently made its way into the soft fabric of the towel. He lightly pressed it against the Potion Master's wet cheek, causing him to flinch slightly. "Besides, the job here means I hear Slytherin gossip often."

"So I'm gossip now?"

"No no! Not at all, I'm quite happy you finally came in here, I have been wanting to get in touch with you for a while," he said, the towel then moving to his other cheek. This time Severus didn't flinch, yet simply closed his eyes, the palest of a pink hue lightly brushing over the bridge of his hooked nose. "You know I think you've done a wonderful job as a professor at such a young age. It's impressive, at least I think so…" he said, then taking the younger's hand in his own.

"Look," the Potions Master said, frowning as he leant forwards. "I don't know who you are or where all this flattery has come from, but it needs to stop at once," he hissed between his teeth. A short moment passed before the shopkeeper simply smiled.

"You need to learn how to take a compliment, especially when you know it's deserved," he said, bringing up Severus' hand and softly pressing his lips to it.

_Ding ding._

The door of the grim shop opened once more, the young Malfoy walking inside, followed by his mother. Narcissa turned around and shut the umbrella outside, shaking off the rain water before turning and composing herself within the shop.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing? Get off Professor Snape," came an angry voice from the youngest male in the shop. A pang of jealousy shot through Draco like an electric shock, the teenager then quickly grabbing his Godfather's hand, tugging it close to him as icy blue eyes glared daggers into the elder male.

"…Of course, I should've seen this coming," Emeric mumbled to himself, simply shaking his head at the boy. Folding his arms, he leant back against the counter, looking him up and down. Severus frowned at Draco's behaviour, although he cared for the boy his typical 'spoilt child' attitude got on his nerves. Nonetheless, he still very gently wrapped an arm around him.

"Good afternoon Draco, I hope all your work is done for the summer?" he asked, the teenager giving a nod to him.

"Of course professor, I don't leave it to the last minute like some idiots."

Narcissa pat down her dress before making her way into the dress, not really noticing, or caring for the situation just witnessed between the shopkeeper and one of her closest friends. "Severus," she said, walking over to him. "I need to briefly talk to Borgin about a wardrobe, I'll be back in a moment and we can make our way over to the Leaky Cauldron." Her high heeled boots clunked as they made their way upstairs, Severus then turning his attention back on Emeric.

"Hmph," he simply let out, contemplating him for a moment before tugging himself out of Draco's grasp. "So I'll-.."

"Owl," Emeric finished.

"Excuse me?" Severus replied, a scowl on his face, Draco also giving the same expression to the shopkeeper.

"I'll owl. Well, at least I will, I at least hope you'll return the messages," he said, his arms folding as he leant against the counter.

"Creep," Draco scoffed, only to be given a sharp prod by the professor. "Ouch!"

"Yes, well… " Severus drawled out, trying to find the words. "I'll make sure t-,"

"Ready," he was interrupted, Narcissa unbuttoning the umbrella, getting ready to leave.

"Yes, of course, come Draco," Severus said to the younger Slytherin, turning before looking over his shoulder to Emeric. "It was… nice seeing you again."

"And you…"

A shuffling could be heard as the three members of the same Hogwarts house made their way towards the door.

_Ding ding._

Once outside, Narcissa's umbrella opened, cradling Draco underneath as if he were a piece of fine china worth a million galleons. The moment they were out of eyesight, Emeric went behind the counter, taking out his quill.

_Dear Severus,  
>You've only just left the shop, yet it feels like a long time since I last you. I'm not sure if you'll be in the shop again anytime soon, but I'm just hoping we can keep in contact. Coffee? Or perhaps I can make a train to Hogsmeade when you're not busy. I hope you're keeping yourself healthy.<br>Emeric._


	3. The Three Broomsticks

Severus let out a small grunt as he crunched through the ankle deep snow. He did enjoy winter, he enjoyed winter very much indeed, but only the visual aspects of it. It had been a few months since Hogwarts had started, and many students were anticipating the upcoming Christmas holidays. Shifting through the snow, the Potions Master took out the parchment from his pocket.

_Severus,  
>You really should take a break from marking more often. I know it's important but so is your sleep. I'm sure the students can wait another day for their mock exam results, they shouldn't be so damn demanding. To answer your question, I shall be in Hogsmeade this weekend. I'll arrive this Saturday just before lunchtime. I'll be in the Three Broomsticks then if you wish to see me. I'll wait for you.<br>Love, Emeric._

The head of Slytherin tucked the letter back into his pocket, trudging through the snow towards the pub. Despite the serious look on his face, he couldn't deny that he was nervous about the situation. He hadn't spoken to anyone willing to give him such gentle affection before, no-one since Lily. Although he still was suspicious of the man's intentions, he had to admit, it was rather enjoyable, the butterflies in his stomach confirming the feeling.

Entering the pub, Severus took off his thick, winter coat, leaning over the counter. "A pumpkin juice, if you please," he said simply.

" 'Ello Severus, it's been a while since I've seen you in this place. You sure you don't want a Butterbeer?" Madam Rosmerta asked, giving a smile.

"No, just pumpkin juice, I'm still working," he said with a nod, taking out the knuts as she poured the drink. Looking over the tables, he felt the tiniest of smiles twitch at the corner of his mouth at the sight of the shopkeeper waving to him.

"Five knuts please," Madam Rosmerta said. Severus let the money clink down on the counter, taking the glass of juice and walking over to Emeric.

"You know, part of me was worried you weren't going to come, I've been here a while," Emeric said, light blue orbs locking onto the younger male's form, watching him slowly sit down.

"Why wouldn't I come? I already said in my letters that I planned t-" he started, then jumping slightly as he felt the other cling onto his side. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?"

Emeric's eyes shot open, then retracting back like a wounded puppy, taking his bottle and bringing it in close. "I'm sorry… old habits die hard…"

"I see…"

An awkward silence was cast over the couple; Severus turned his gaze to outside the window, the snow settling nicely in the small village as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Prof-… Severus," Emeric said with a small huff. "This is supposed to be your time to take a moment for yourself. I may seem like just some idiot shopkeeper but…" Another groan escaped the blonde's lips, taking a sip from the sweet beverage. "I don't think you give yourself enough cre-"

"As you've said many times in your letters," Severus quickly interrupted, his harsh glare immediately locking onto the elder male. "It gets redundant."

"But I mean it and you refuse to listen. Severus," the man said firmly, in a way that even surprised the Potions Master. "You brush off my words so easily… I'm not some child you know. I do know what I'm talking about…" And with that, he moved his hand over, gripping Severus' hand in his own, giving his hand a squeeze. "I do know… what you were like at Hogwarts. I do. When you were young… I have to say after everything you've been through, I really find it… astounding that you are where you are today."

Severus swallowed hard, although he told himself he wasn't going to let it happen he couldn't help but feel a pink hue flush over his cheeks. He could see how what he had done could be seen as impressive, and he couldn't deny that he did feel self accomplished when he first acquired the teaching position at Hogwarts. However, it still felt odd to him that someone else would make such a fuss about it. Perhaps the title of a Hogwarts professor was laced with prestige, but this was the first time he was confronted with it. "Emeric…" he started, breathing in to say something else, only to make eye contact with the shopkeeper's deep blue eyes.

"Severus…"

Emeric moved his hand up from the professor's hand, then leaning in slowly, his eyes half shutting. A gasp escaped Severus' lips, quickly moving his own hand up to gently press his fingers the other's lips. "No, Emeric..." he said, then letting out a long breath. "Not here, not in The Three Broomsticks… I can't. At least, not with another man."

The shopkeeper let his lips purse against the younger's fingers a moment, then nodding and taking his butterbeer. "Alright… finish your juice," he said with a nod, taking a long sip from the drink.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Emeric simply returned his look with a warm smile.

"Now Severus, are you here because you love the taste of pumpkin juice, or did you get it so you can sit with me?" he asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips before moving the bottle back up to his mouth. Scoffing slightly, the head of Slytherin swiftly drank the rest of the orange, frothy juice in a few long, easy gulps. Placing the glass down, he cast a look towards the other.

"Well?" Severus asked, causing a small grunt of amusement from the blonde. Not saying a word, Emeric simply took the younger's hand in his own. He stood up, giving the calloused hand of the Potion Master a tug. Severus stood up with him, taking his winter coat, letting it to hang over his free arm. He allowed the other to lead him outside, wrinkling his nose as his face hit the cold air. Emeric looked from side to side, then tugging on his arm, walking around the side of the pub.

"Emeric, where on Earth are we-" he started, pausing as he followed him around, eventually following him around to the back of the building. His eyes widened as Emeric moved his hands either side of Severus' waist, looking forwards to him. "Behind the back of the pub? Really Emeric, you make me feel like a teenager…" he whispered, looking off, his dark hues looking down to the snow around their feet. Mental images rushed through his mind, long, soft red hair, that reassuring smile that always made him feel better. Now gone, a life wasted, and such a precious life as well.

"You have no idea how young you make me feel Severus," Emeric whispered, allowing his fingers to very gently trace over his jaw line. "It will do you no good to dwell on the past…" The younger man's eyes slowly moved up from the ground to the other's, taking in a deep breath. Taking one step forward, Emeric closed the gap between them, his lips finally pressing against Severus'. Emeric held the kiss a few moments, then pulling back, their lips parting with a soft smacking sound. Severus breathed deeply, his pale cheeks stained with a pink tint. After a couple of moments, Emeric smiled, letting out a brief laugh. "You… have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Emeric…" Severus whispered, allowing his coat to fall on the ground with a gentle thud. He wrapped his arms around his neck as the shopkeeper closed the gap between their lips once more. He savoured the feeling of the kiss, bringing him in closer. As a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, Severus let out a soft noise. He was finally able to relax in the blonde's arms.


	4. Meeting in Hogsmeade

Emeric picked up a quill from the shelf, letting his fingers trace over it. A small frown crossed over his features as he looked at the label. "Goose feather," it read.He touched the goose feather to his cheek, testing the texture of it before putting it back down. He couldn't give Severus something that said goose feather on it, even if it did feel soft. Part of him was tempted to go back into _Dogweed and Deathcap_, they did have a good selection of different Potion ingredients, but it was more than likely that Severus already had them.

_Ding ding._

"You!" came a voice from the door. Emeric turned around, a smirk then spreading over his lips at the sight of the younger male. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, folding his arms. "I saw you come in here, what the hell are you doing all the way up here… again?" Venom spat from the younger's mouth, a death glare setting on the shopkeeper. Emeric set down the quill back on the shelf, then turned to look at the boy.

"Hello again… Severus' Godson," he said, his light blue eyes tracing over the smaller's features. "Now what's that look for?"

"I think you should damn well know," the teenager hissed. "Professor Snape. I want you to stay away from him, from now on."

Emeric shook his head, a smirk twitching at his lips. "Now, why ever would I do that?" he asked, failing at suppressing a small laugh that escaped his throat. It had been a while since he started seeing Severus and it was going a lot better than he thought it would. Even though after their kiss he was expecting it to go well, he didn't think they would get so close behind closed doors.

"Because if you don't," Draco said, stepping towards the other, his eyes glaring daggers right into the elder's heart. "I'll tell my father. He won't be too happy about someone making me upset." Emeric looked towards the Slytherin, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards into a smirk.

"Yes? This please," he said, placing down an enchanted swan feather quill, handing over the few sickles it cost. Taking the little back it came in, he turned on his foot, starting to walk towards the door, his shoulder brushing past Draco's as he did so. "You just don't understand," he whispered to him, then walking out the shop door.

A shot of pain tugged at Draco's heartstrings, his eyes narrowing into a death glare. How dare he say that to him! He was from the most important pureblood family in existence. Quickly turning on the spot, he threw the door open with a loud thud, storming towards the other blonde.  
>"How dare you!" he shouted, looking around to make sure what little people there were in Hogsmeade so early in the day didn't hear him. "…How dare you. You can't tell me what I do and don't understand."<p>

The shopkeeper let out a huff, turning around to meet Draco's gaze, frowning down at him. "Trust me, you're young, you really don't understa-"

"No!" the Slytherin cut him off quickly. He panted softly, fists clenched so the whites of his knuckles. The wind blew on the snowy terrain, Draco's cheeks turning pink from the cold, clashing with his pale hands. "I may be young but that doesn't mean I don't understand," he said. Gritting his teeth, he whispered harshly to the elder male. "Professor Snape is… soft," he started, it was very hard to word, the Potions Master was hardly known for his delicate nature, but to Draco he wasn't just Professor Snape. He was Severus, his Godfather, the warm pair of arms his father never offered ever since he could remember. He felt comforting, warm, he was handsome and always smelt of that same musky cologne. It was the only male affection he'd received. He wasn't entirely sure when his affection had stopped being platonic, but it felt like it had always been the case. "He's soft and… he's mine. You shan't take him."

Emeric laughed, shaking his head at the younger male. "Look, when you're older you'll see. When you come to terms with how much you truly love someone, you'll know when it's the right time to take them in your arms and make them yours. Right now, he is not yours," he said, looking down at the younger's features with a scowl. "You're still a child. It'll take time to realize this. But as I said, he is not yours." Looking him up and down briefly, Emeric then shook his head, letting out a small tut as he walked back towards the owlery.

"We'll see about that," Draco hissed, glaring into Emeric's back. "Just you wait."


	5. One Year Anniversary

"Happy anniversary, my love."

Severus slowly opened his bleary eyes, groaning into the lips that met his own. Moving his hand up, he gently brushed Emeric off him. "Mmh, anniversary?" he mumbled, slowly sitting up and looking towards the blonde. He huffed a little, running his fingers back through his long, black strands.

"It's been a year since we got together," Emeric said, sliding out of bed. He walked over to the wardrobe in the small house, leaning down to grab a bag. The Potions Master allowed his dark hues to briefly move down the elder's underwear clad body.

"Anniversaries are for married couples."

"Perhaps so, but it's still a date I think should be celebrated," the shopkeeper said, climbing back into bed with the bag, placing it on the younger's lap. Quirking a brow, Severus then moved his hand inside, fumbling around with the tissue paper before taking out the bottle of bourbon, running his thumb over the label.

"Thank you Emeric, it looks delicious," he said with a nod, placing it to the side. As he leant over to place the dark bottle down, he jumped as he felt the other's arms around his torso. "I'm never going to get used to that," he mumbled, letting his arm wrap around his shoulder, bringing him close into the gentle embrace. Emeric gently let his finger trace down the other's smooth chest, his icy blue eyes slowly closing in pleasure, taking in the feeling of the warm body against his own.

A soft tapping came from the window, a quiet yet obnoxious hooting sound following after. "What the-…" Severus grumbled, placing his hand on the bedside cabinet. With a small flick of his wand, the window opened and the owl flew in, dropping the letter onto Severus' lap. Sitting up, the Potions Master grumbled, slipping Emeric out of his arms. "Emeric, give the owl a knut will you?"

"Ah, right," the blonde mumbled, sitting up and opening the drawer on his side of the bed, taking out one of the low valued coins. Peering at the owl's talon, he awkwardly slid it in. The owl let out a soft hoot of appreciation, then flying out of there window. "There you go darl-…. Darling?" Severus held the sheet in his hand, eyes scanning over the details.

"Emeric…" he whispered in a husky voice, looking back towards the other. A look of panic could be seen in his eyes, despite him trying to cover it up with a harsh glare. "Please explain why I would be sent this." He thrust the parchment at the elder male, the letter set in front of him.

_Severus,  
>There has been information of you forming a very close relationship with someone not involved in our circle.<br>As you know, with Dumbledore still alive, we do not take too kindly to possible traitors, or intruders.  
>Consider this your warning.<em>

Underneath, the Dark Mark stained proud, hissing up at the couple. Severus immediately stood up out of bed, throwing the sheets off of himself. There was no reason for such harsh measures, of course it was dark times, and working as a double agent the teacher knew the increase in security both in Hogwarts and the Death Eaters. The struggle between light and dark was becoming progressively harder, but not being allowed a lover was ridiculous. Emeric slowly dragged his hues up from the paper to the anxiety driven teacher. He found his eyebrows furrowing, then standing up out of the bed. "Severus…" he whispered, reaching out and holding his hand reassuringly. "Look, Severus, no matter what… everything will b-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Severus spat out, his eyes planted on the floor, shaking his head. "This isn't the time for false optimism. Not now."

"It will be fine, trust-"

"Emeric," Severus said firmly, shooting a glare towards him. "…Promise me you'll lie low. I'm not playing with you." He drawled the last words, Emeric let out a soft sigh.

"For you, I promise. Whatever happens, happens Severus. What matters is I'm here now," he whispered. The Slytherin turned around, looking exhausted despite having only recently woken up. "I never want to see you worried like this, I'm sorry." The blonde wrapped his arms tightly around Severus' waist, bringing him in close. Letting out a quiet sigh, he buried his face into the younger's neck, taking in his musky breath. "Happy anniversary Severus."

"Happy anniversary Emeric," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around his frame. His dark eyes gazed blankly into the distance, thoughts swimming through his mind as he he wallowed in the uncertainty of what was to come.


	6. Light in Knockturn Alley

Emeric emerged from the storage room around the back of Borgin and Burkes. His cheeks puffed out a little, holding a large box in his arms. Setting the box down on the desk, the blonde grunted, rubbing his back. "I thought you'd like to take a look at the books we've got in before I put them on the shelves," he said, glancing towards Severus. The younger male stepped behind him; rubbing his calloused hands down his lover's back, his fingers massaging him firmly.

"Mh, I don't suspect many students are planning to buy their books from here," he whispered into his ear, gently continuing to massage his back. "But it was still very kind of you to take me into consideration." Emeric turned around, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and bringing him close, his nose gently nuzzling against his cheek.

"When do I not take you into consideration, Severus?" he whispered back to him, moving his hand up to lace his fingers in his lover's black hair. His icy blue hues scanned the other's features a moment, taking in the sight before slowly leaning in.

A large crash echoed throughout the dusty shop, a cold breeze snapping the couple back from their own world, their lips only an inch apart from locking. A large figure stood in the doorway, then stepping to one side. Thick, heavy high heels slowly clunked as they made their way over the shattered door frame, crunching the broken glass into even smaller shards. "Thank you ever so much Fenrir, lock charms are such a bother…"

"Bellatrix?" Severus asked, his nose wrinkling slightly at the sight of the others in front of him, his eyes falling down to the shattered door on the floor. Tugging away from Emeric's grasp, he then glared up towards them, his nose wrinkled in disapproval. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"Is this the one Draco?" the elder woman said, a smirk playing over her plush, red lips. She leant to one side, her long fingers running over her curved wand. The teenager stepped forwards, looking over to the other blonde, arms crossing over his chest.

"Yeah, that's him."

Severus' eyes squinted slightly towards his Godson, then swallowing dryly. Emeric's face paled, his stomach churning as his eyes turned, resting upon each figure in the room in turn. "Severus…" he whispered, choking slightly over his words. He coughed, his throat dry at the situation. "Severus, just remember, I have and will alwa-"

"Oh shut up!" Bellatrix groaned, her eyes rolling in contempt. "All this sentimental drivel, you're going to make me sick before I even have the chance to do anything!"

Severus shot her a glare, his hand moving towards his wand. "Now now Bellatrix we've spoken about how one is supposed to act in public places," he sneered, stepping in front of his lover.

"Severus, get out of the way, this is the Dark Lord's bidding!" Bellatrix screeched, moving her wand back. Before she could cast a spell, the Hogwarts teacher swung his arm horizontally, a light shooting out of the end of his wand. The woman groaned as she fell back through the broken frame, landing in a dirty puddle. A small snicker came from the young blonde's mouth, despite the situation, the shocked look on his aunt's face was amusing. "How… how dare you!" she shouted, gritting her teeth at him. Standing up quickly, Bellatrix growled. "Out of the way!" She made a large swooping motion with her arm towards the head of Slytherin. A large crash echoed throughout the shop as Severus was thrown against a case, old books falling on and around him with loud thuds.

A growl escaped Fenrir's clenched teeth, bounding towards the shopkeeper. Emeric gasped, falling to the floor, the back of his head clunking harshly against the stone ground. Draco's eyes shot open, a look of horror crossing over his youthful features. He then gasped, quickly shutting his eyes and looking away, he couldn't watch. He couldn't bear to watch. Emeric's shrieks of agony filled the air, the high pitched scream causing Severus' heart to skip a beat. He panicked, shoving the pile of books off him, his dark hues setting on the sickening sight in front of him. The werewolf slowly stood up to his full height from the blonde's body, holding a chunk of flesh between his lips, blood slowly dripped down his chin.

"Greyback! I wanted to kill him!" Bellatrix whined, shooting him a dirty look as she apparated out of the building. Fenrir simply grunted, following the witch out of the shop. Emeric lay on the floor, blood draining rapidly from the large bite taken from his neck.

"No, no… not again, not again…" Severus mumbled to himself, panting at the sight of his lover bleeding heavily. He crawled over to his body, ever so gently bringing him into his arms, looking between the wound and his lover's face.

"P-Professor…" the small blonde whispered, hesitantly taking a step forward. Admittedly he wanted the other to back off, keep Severus single until he would be willing to take on the Malfoy boy as a lover. But Draco still had a conscience. "I didn't… I really didn't mean to…"

"Shut up and get me a cloth!" he barked at the younger, taking out his wand. He desperately mumbled incantations over his lover, but none to his avail. The wound was too deep.

"Severus…?" Emeric spoke quietly, moving a hand up slowly, trying to reach for Severus' cheek.

"Don't speak, I… you hold on, I'll…" he choked out, only to be cut off by the other hushing him gently.

"Severus… it's okay…" he whispered. "I always knew it would end like this… We'll be together again, I promise." The Potions Master trembled, his fingers tightly gripping onto the dying man. "Just kiss me…"

Nodding once, Severus leant down, locking his lips with Emeric's. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to savour the last moments they had together as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the elder's face. Holding him close, Emeric's last breath finally passed against his lover's lips, falling limp in his arms.


	7. Twenty Years Later

Twenty years later.

Draco huffed as he entered Malfoy manor, taking off his coat. Seeing Scorpius off for his first year at Hogwarts really did leave a heavy feeling in his heart, even if he didn't want to recognize it. He was his only son, and finally off to school. Growing up. He was distracted from his thoughts by his wife clearing her throat.

"You did say you were going to finally shave, Draco," Astoria scolded lightly, gently holding her husband's chin, her thumb brushing over the blonde strands. "Honestly it is starting to get on my nerves."

"Yes darling, I will," he said, looking up towards the frown on her face. "….Now." He rolled his eyes a little, huffing as he went to the bathroom. He did love his wife, and cared about her deeply but now he was starting to see where all those nagging wife stereotypes were coming. He rolled up his sleeves, running the bowl of warm water. He personally thought that the small blonde tufts looked quite charming, but he could see how they were rather awkward at the same time. Running the razor over his chin, he jumped as he heard Astoria call once again.

"Draco! Scorpius forgot to take his Transfiguration book!" she shouted from downstairs. Draco hissed, a small cut now on his chin.

"Are you sure? I asked him to make sure if he had everything!" he called back, grumbling with annoyance at the situation, finishing up his shaving.

"Mhm, it's right here on the table! You'll have to get one of the larger owls to take it to him."

Draco rubbed some sensitive after shave lotion onto his chin, then making his way downstairs, picking up the book from the table. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I had to find the box of all my old school equipment and things father had left me for this you know, I left it in his room with a list," he said, fingers running over the title of the book.

"Well, maybe you should go check to see if there's anything else he left behind then darling," she said softly to him. "Look, don't spend too long though, you do have to get back to work… you look much better now that you've had a shave."

"Yes, yes…" he mumbled, making his way up to Scorpius' bedroom, peeking through the box he'd left in his bedroom. Indeed, there were many things still in there, his first golden snitch, some of his grandfather's old items such as his blood quill and time turner. There were also photos of himself at various events, Quidditch matches, a couple of his father's rare potions that he gave him on his wedding day, but no books. It was a bit of a relief for Draco, part of him was worried that he had forgotten all of his books and would have to send them one by one. He opened the draw of his writing desk to take out some brown paper, ready to wrap the book up and send it off. He smiled slightly to himself, fingers running over the front of the book. It had truly been a long time since he had flicked through the pages. _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _gleamed nicely on the front in gold letters, the author's name written clearly underneath. _Emeric Switch_.

"Emeric…?" Draco whispered to himself, a frown immediately moving over his face. He opened the first page, eyes scanning down the front. An elderly wizard smiled up at him from the old portrait, grey balding hair and glasses, the _About the Author_ written neatly underneath. "Oh… it's not you…" He let out a sigh as his mood sunk, wrapping up the book in the brown paper, tying it up with string so his owl would be able to carry it easier. He took the small parcel to the owlery, looking for one of his larger owls to give it to. Stroking a nice, strong looking brown one, he then gave him the parcel, watching as he flew out the window.

"Right, time for work," he mumbled to himself, although he didn't much feel like dragging himself in. He'd just sent off his only son for school and accidentally dug up things he wish he'd left buried, leaving a churning feeling in his stomach. Entering the master bedroom, he looked towards the photograph of Severus on the wall, giving it a small smile. "See? I've done it. He's finally off to school now professor… I hope you think I've done well," he whispered, kissing his fingers and pressing them to the portrait. Draco then made his way over to the mirror, patting down his shirt, checking his appearance. He still preferred how he looked with the beard, but still, anything to make the wife happy. He put on some of his cologne, then taking his hairbrush, brushing it forward over his forehead. He grumbled, still not satisfied with his appearance. Groaning, he simply took his hands and ruffled his hair up in a messy style, letting out a huff as he frowned towards his reflection. "Right, let's start aga-…" he mumbled to himself before he paused, then taking in his reflection properly. His icy blue hues made his way over his features, hairstyle, clothing, and then back to the photograph of Severus. "I…" he started, his fingers slowly tracing down the mirror.

Turning around, his heart pounding in his chest, he made his way over to the box he'd left out for Scorpius, rummaging through it to receive his grandfather's time turner. Putting it around his neck, he kissed the old item, his hands trembling. "Merlin… Merlin please," he whispered, then flicking it, watching it move quickly people moving quickly around him, yet not noticing him as time moved further and further backwards, the sick feeling settling in his stomach once again. Once he was far enough back, he stopped the time turner, looking around his old bedroom from when he was a teenager, a smile twitching at his lips.

"I know father! I told you, I'll study more!" Draco heard his own teenage voice shout from downstairs, making him jump.

"Damn," he mumbled, looking around before stepping into the fireplace, grabbing a load of floo powder. "Knockturn Alley!" he said firmly, the sick feeling quickly returning as he felt himself jolted and bashed around the floo network of the past. He grunted as he fell on the shop floor of Borgin and Burke's. Groaning a little, he rubbed his eye, looking up as the elderly, dark wizard glared down at him. "Ah, hello," he said, his voice trembling slightly with nerves. "I'm here about the help wanted sign?"

"…Alright," the man said, glaring down at him. "As you may have read in my ad in _The Daily Prophet_, I need someone to watch the shop. A galleon a hour plus a room upstairs. Now, what's your name?"

Taking in a deep breath, Draco then smiled. "Emeric," he said. "Emeric Switch."


End file.
